Space Law
ARTICLE EN TRAVAUX ET INCOMPLET - REFEREZ VOUS AU WIKI ANGLAIS POUR LE MOMENT Introduction Les Lois Spatiales sont un ensembles de règles et règlements édictés par Nanotrasen et dont les garants sont les agents de sécurité sur la station et les heads of staff. Les Lois Spatiales s'appliquent à tous les rangs et positions, du plus petit jusqu'au Capitaine. Tous sont égaux au regard de la Loi et, finalement,doivent lui répondre. Je sais. C'est beau. Les règles et réglementations présentes ne sont pas «absolues», au contraire, elles sont là pour servir de lignes directrices pour la Loi et l'Procédure d'arrestation et d'emprisonnement' Un suspect ou un coupable ne représentant pas une menace doit être arrêté de manière pacifique. Signifiez-lui son arrestation et passez-lui les menottes. Un suspect qui refuse de se laisser menotter peut être étourdi avec le stun baton. Un suspect agressif, menaçant ou armé peut-être tasé pour être arrêté. Tant qu'il ne représente pas une menace directe et imminente, privilégiez '''toujours' l'approche pacifique. Si vraiment il représente une menace dangereuse et immédiate, tasez-le sans sommation et passez-lui les menottes. Pensez à toujours désarmer un suspect arrêté. Ensuite, suivez la procédure suivante pour la mise en cellule : #Si vous avez assisté au délit/crime, il s'agit d'un flagrant délit. Vous pouvez condamner vous-même le coupable et passer à l'étape 2. :: 1b. Si vous n'avez rien vu directement, vous devez rassembler des preuves AVANT d'arrêter un suspect. Vous pouvez demander à un suspect de vous suivre pour interrogatoire, mais vous ne pouvez pas l'OBLIGER à vous suivre. Pour cela, il faut l'arrêter. Et pour l'arrêter, il faut des preuves. :: :: En bref : s'il ne s'agit pas d'un flagrant délit, appelez le detective pour rassembler des preuves ! Note : les témoins comptent pour des preuves. A vous de juger si le(s) témoin(s) est fiable ou pas... :::: :: Si le detective decouvre des preuves et que le crime est passible de moins de 15 minutes de prison, transmettez le dossier au HoS qui peut alors décider de condamner directement le coupable. Si le crime est passible de plus de 15 minutes de prison (ou de la peine capitale), il faut organiser un procès. : 2. Amenez le prisonnier en Security. Si vous avez assisté au délit ou au crime, vous pouvez directement condamner le criminel à une peine de prison. Enfermez-le dans une cellule et réglez le temps conformément aux peines prévues dans la section "Crimes et Sentences" plus bas. : Si la peine encourue est la prison à vie, l'exécution ou la cyborgification, il faut organiser un procès (oui, même si c'est un flagrant délit). Transmettez le dossier au HoS qui se chargera de l'organiser. Les bons réflexes à avoir lorsque l'on emprisonne un suspect/coupable Dans l'ordre : - Entrez dans la cellule avec le prisonnier en «grab», ouvrez le casier de la cellule et placez le prisonnier "sur" le casier. - Videz les poches du prisonnier, retirer les gants, sac à dos, ceinture, masques à gaz, et tout l'équipement de résistance spéciale (lunettes anti UV, Masques de soudure, casque, etc.). - Attacher le prisonnier au lit. (pervers) - Vérifier les objets confisqués, et bien vérifier le contenu de la boite et le sac à dos. - Confisquer les objets de contrebande et/où les objets volés, ainsi que tout ce qui pourra servir de preuves. Confisquez aussi tout ce qui pourrait servir à s'échapper de la cellule (outils...). - Tous les objets non sensibles peuvent être laissés dans le casier. Fermez-le sans le verouiller. - Réveillez le prisonner s'il est inconscient et détachez-le. - Sortez de la cellule. Réglez le temps d'emprisonnement. - Allez stocker les équipements sensibles et les preuves dans un casier sécurisé en Security. Verouillez-le. NOTE : Ne déshabillez pas complètement les prisonniers. C'est une atteinte à la dignité qui est interdite par la loi. Les prisonniers condamnés à la prison à vie ne doivent pas être enfermés dans une cellule mais dans le permabrig, à côté de la salle d'exécution. Leurs affaires sont entièrement confisquées : vous devez les déshabiller et leur mettre une combinaison orange trouvable dans les casiers du permabrig. Ne laissez RIEN au prisonnier à part son uniforme. Stockez toutes ses possessions dans un casier sécurisé que vous verouillerez. Ne volez rien. Procès Introduction Tout crime passible de la prison à vie, de la peine capitale ou de la cyborgification doit faire l'objet d'un procès. Le procès doit être organisé dans les plus brefs délais. En attente du procès, le suspect doit être incarcéré en cellule. Si vous êtes en attente de procès et que l'organisation du procès tarde trop, appelez un admin ou un modérateur avec F1. Faire pourrir un suspect en cellule en attente de son procès est contre les règles. Le capitaine a le pouvoir de condamner un suspect à l'une de ces trois peines sans avoir besoin d'organiser un procès. Cependant, cela doit rester exceptionnel. Par exemple, s'il est impossible d'organiser un procès à cause d'une urgence sur la station. De plus, comme lors d'un procès, il faut des preuves. Si le capitaine semble commettre un abus de pouvoir en utilisant cette prérogative, les heads ou des membres de l'équipage sont en droit de réagir. Les rôles dans le procès Si un procès est organisé, le détenu a le droit d'être représenté par un avocat s'il y en a un sur la station. S'il n'y a aucun avocat, le Head of Personnel doit remplir ce rôle. Les avocats et par extension le HoP existent pour guider l'accusé dans sa défence. Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir sur les personnels de sécurité. L'oreillette de sécurité de l'avocat est un privilège et non un droit. Le personnel de sécurité n'a aucune obligation de l'écouter, et l'abus d'utilisation de ce canal peut conduire à une révocation de ce droit. Si l'avocat agit comme un perturbateur dans le bon déroulement du processus judicaire, la sécurité est pleinement habilité sans aucun procès à lui confisquer ses accès. Le procès est précidé par le Capitaine ou un remplaçant désigné par lui. Le HoS ne peut jamais présider un procès. Il fait partie des forces de police et l'appareil policier est séparé de l'appareil judiciaire. Pour condamner un accusé, il faut obligatoirement des preuves qui seront présentées au procès par le detective (témoignages, empruntes, ADN...). Utilisation de la force létale Les agents de sécurité sont les garants de la loi au sein de la station. Cependant, ils ne sont pas juges et ils doivent eux-mêmes respecter la loi. Pour cette raison, il leur est généralement interdit d'employer la force létale. Il est évident qu'un agent de sécurité qui userait de la force létale dans un contexte qui ne la permet pas doit être démis de ses fonctions et inculpé pour meurtre par le HoS ou le Captain. Cependant, il existe de rares cas ou l'emploi de la force létale est permise aux personnels de sécurité : Alerte rouge : En cas d'alerte rouge, les personnels de sécurité sont habilités à utiliser des armes létales sur quiconque pose un danger pour la station ou brise les lois. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est fortement conseillé de se tenir à carreau pendant une alerte rouge (les bavures sont vites arrivées). C'est également pour cette raison qu'il n'est conseillé de déclencher l'alerte rouge qu'en cas de danger gravissime. La station se remet rarement d'une alerte rouge. Résistance aux armes non létale : Certaines cibles résistent aux armes non létales (robots, mechas,...). Dans ces cas, l'emploi d'armes létales est autorisée si le suspect pose une menace imminente. Si quelqu'un se trouve dans un mécha et qu'il ne semble pas hostile, ordonnez-lui d'en sortir avant de tirer. Grave risque personnel : Si la vie de l'agent est directement mis en danger et qu'il ne peut se défendre que de cette façon, l'emploi de la force létale est autorisée. Armé et dangereux : '''si une personne est armée et semble encline à se servir de son arme, vous êtes autorisé à utiliser la force létale. '''Plusieurs ennemis : si vous faites face à plusieurs ennemis hostiles qui semblent vous en vouloir, armés ou non, vous êtes autorisés à utiliser la force létale. Créatures hostiles :' '''toutes les créatures hostiles peuvent être tuées à vue. Cependant, les créatures "à forme humaine" comme les changelings, vampires ou certains aliens doivent être confirmées avant d'être tuées. Vous ne pouvez pas tuer quelqu'un que vous suspectez d'être un changeling ou un vampire, vous devez le confirmer à l'aide des personnels médicaux ou scientifiques. Cependant, si vous voyez quelqu'un se métamorphoser ou sucer le sang d'une autre personne, tirez à vue ! '''DANS TOUT LES CAS ': l'emploi de la force létale doit S'ARRETER si la menace à cessé. Si la cible est inconsciente, vous pouvez la menotter et confisquer ses armes. Cette règle ne s'applique pas pour les créatures hostiles qui doivent être détruites (changelings, vampires, aliens). Crimes et Punitions Crimes Mineurs Ces crimes sont condamnables a 5 minutes de brig ou moins. Les implants ne sont pas utilisés pour les personnes ayant commis ces crimes. Crimes Moyen Ces crimes sont condamnables de 5 a 10 minutes de brig. Les implants de loyauté et de traque peuvent être utilisés. Crimes majeurs Ces crimes vont de 1 à minutes a la prison a vie, la cyborgification ou l’exécution. Les implants de loyauté, de traque et chimique peut être donner a tout les ces criminels et sans raisons. Situations spéciales et Modifications Implants Prisoners might be implanted in order to reduce their sentence and prevent further crimes. They might request to be implante, or Security might forcibly implant them. Both cases will usually reduce their sentence or pardon them outright. Implants can also downgrade a life sentence in specific cases. Keep in mind however that implants aren't fool-proof. Loyalty implants can be used for all types of crimes over 5 minutes, Tracking Implants should only be used if the prisoner has a sentence above 10 minutes and Chemical Implants are usually only justified by life sentences. Any member of Security is allowed to use them although only the Warden and above has access to them. Voici une liste de crime ou délit avec leur temps d'emprisonnement : Crime mineur (Une minute d'emprisonnement) Résistance à une arrestation (code 101) : Ne pas coopérer avec un agent qui tente une arrestation. RQ : Suivez la procédure d'arrestation, ayez une cause légitime d'arrêt, un individu criant au meurtre est un individu qui ne coopère pas. Possession de drogue (code 104) : La possession de drogue de l'espace ou d'autres stupéfiants par des personnes non autorisées. Les médecins et autres botaniste dont c'est le métier peuvent en détenir, tant qu'ils ne s'en servent pas à des fins personnels ou de revente. Attentat à la pudeur (code 106) : sans commentaire... vandalisme (code : 107) : Dégradation intentionnel de la station. Intrusion (code : 108) : Toutes personnes étant dans une zone ou elle n'a normalement pas d'accés. Crime moyen (deux minutes) : Agression (code : 201) : Pour utiliser la force physique contre une personne sans l'intention apparente de les tuer. Vol à la tir (code : 202) : vol d'objet sur une autre persone. Distribution de stupéfiant (code : 203) : Revente de drogue. Possession d'une arme (code : 204) : Possession illégale d'une arme. Emeute (code : 206) : Pour participer à un rassemblement non autorisé et perturbateur des membres d'équipage qui refusent de se disperser. Création d'un danger en milieu de travail (code : 207) : mettre en danger l'équipage ou de la station à travers des actions négligentes ou irresponsables, mais pas délibérément malveillants,. Larcin (code : 208) : prendre des objets dans les zones l'on n'a pas accès ou de prendre des objets appartenant à des tiers ou la station dans son ensemble. Introduction par effraction (code : 210) : L'entrée par effraction dans des zones où le sujet n'a pas accès.-Ce qui compte pour les zones générales, dans les zones réglementées c'est un crime plus grave. Crimes grave : Ils donnent lieu à l'envoi sur un camp de travail ou l'objectif est de 500 points. Ou un emprisonnement de cinq minutes. Agression avec une arme mortelle (code : 301) : Agression sur une personne avec une arme mortelle, sans intention de la tuer. Agression d'un représentant de la Loi (code : 302) : (HoS, agent,...) : Utilisation de la force physique contre ces personnes. Homicide involontaire (code : 303) : Pour avoir tuer quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Possession d'une arme à utilisation restreinte (code : 304) : Stun bâton, arme de poing, flash, grenade. RQ : Peut valoir pour les agents qui ont les armes apparentes sous un mauvais code d'alerte. Possession d'explosif (code : 305) : Possession d'engin explosifs. Incitation à l'émeute : (code : 306) : Agitateur, incitant le reste de l'équipage à se rebeller. Sabotage (code : 307) : Tentative ou réalisation d'une action pouvant nuire à l'équipage. Vol (code : 308) : Vol dans des zones restreintes et sensibles. Intrusion majeure (code : 309) : Présence dans des zones d’accès réglementé. Crimes capitaux : Peuvent conduire à l’exécution, l'emprisonnement à vie, la cybortisation, l'envoi à vie en camp de travail. Assassinat (code : 401) : Tuer quelqu'un intentionnellement. Agression sexuelle (rigolez pas ! Code : 402) : Sans commentaire. Tentative d'assassinat (code : 403) : Agression d'une personne dans l'intention manifeste de la tuer. Ennemi de la société (code : 404) : Un traitre est identifié. Un membre du syndicat, un changeling ou autres. Mutinerie (code : 405) : Tentative délibérer de prendre le contrôle de la station. Grand sabotage (code : 406) : tentative de sabotage engageant la vie des personnels de la station. Grand vol (code : 407) : Vol d'objet sensible ou de valeur. Il existe certains modificateur de situation d'emprisonnement pouvant être pris en compte : Se rendre : La personne ayant commis le crime vient se rendre d'elle même : - 25 % du temps d'emprisonnement. Coopération : La personne donne des informations sur ses agissements ou de potentiel complice : - 25 %. Menace immédiate : Singularité libre, danger de mort : L'agent doit déplacer le prisonnier en zone sûre. SI UN PRISONNIER EN DANGER DE MORT DANS SA CELLULE EST LAISSE, LE WARDEN SERA CONDAMNER POUR MEURTRE OU LES AGENTS PRESENTS. Raisons médicales : Prisonnier en détresse médicale : Ils doivent être conduit a la medbay, le temps continue d'être décompté. Si le Prisonnier n'a rien, le temps est remis à zéro. Déclencher une chasse à l'homme : Le prisonnier fait des difficultés pour être arrété : + 2 minutes d'emprisonnement. Tentative d'évasion : Toute tentative d'évasion : Remise à zéro de la peine. Récidive : Temps supplémentaires pouvant au bout de trois fois mener a la détention à vie. Complicité : Aidez un criminel : Même peine que le criminel.si le